


Welcome to the End.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: You knew you shouldn't run away, but you couldn't stay any longer. After all, being a princess wasn't what you were best at.Until the Calimity. For you were the Silent Princess. And you finally had a role to play.





	

"I see. I really don't belong then." 

"That's not what I said-"

"No, but I know full well you meant it."

This wasn't the first fight you had gotten in with your sister Zelda, but this certainly wasn't the smallest one. Even though you were covered in all the cloth and jewels, it was quite obvious to you that the royal family was not your own family. Even through the many years of their lies, you knew better then that. You were only second best, a dictator to Zelda's grand destiny.

It was time to leave.

You slipped out during the night when neither Link, Zelda, or the royal guard were up, except those on the night shift who could easily be avoided. Mounting your horse, a pure black steed with piercing Amber eyes with flecks of red that glowed against his coat gifted to you by your late mother who had given him his name after his rare colors.

"It's okay Shadow, We're going somewhere far better than this."

And so, you became a common stable owner, the only female one in Hyrule. Using the money you had, you had purchased it from the man, along with the vast fields surrounding. You offered to let him keep his job as the Stable's overlooker, in which he obliged, his sweet workers Mero and Anju cleaning the horses and doing the grooming while old Tamoka and his son told stories to travelers and brought in food. You however, were the cook, something most stables didn't have. You had learned a lot of recipes from the Royal family and had started a cook book and set some tables outside on a Patio that a passing band of woodsmen had offered to build for you, as well as repair your shop as a thanks for your hospitality, which you gladly accepted.

Your horse Shadow stayed in back away from the public's eye, but Mero gawked over him which in turn made his pride swell.

"Oh get over yourself Shadow." You playfully nudged him and he neighed in his own defense.  
"I know, your quite the stud. And I love you for it." Shadow raised his head high, his resin eyes shining in your direction as he gloated. He nickered and rubbed his nose on your cheek, a small, almost human sigh came from him as your hands smoothed his mane.

"I can't help it...Your so sweet!" You planted a few kisses on his forehead and gave him a gentle hug, in which Anju interrupted by laughing and asking when the wedding would be. You swore that not only you but Shadow got flustered as well. "We're not- I'm not- Anju!!!" She snickered and waved her hand. "What ever you say (F/N)!" -fake name-

You laughed as you remembered Link trying to ride Shadow, but the steed absolutely wanted nothing to do with him so he collapsed on the ground, Link following. But that was back then. Now...

You were successful, you were reliable, and you didn't miss the royal life much at all. But hearing of the Calimity had struck something within you. Here in the place of your refuge, a far away land that had no royal family, a few survivors came tattered up and seeking your help. Your small inn had become a place of refuge for them as that something within you kept nagging. These were your people.

The people you left behind.

The Calimity was spreading, and you had a feeling that this feeling you were getting was related to it, and you knew you had to do something. For you were but a silent princess, one that everyone had forgotten because you played no role.

You had to think of something. And quick.

You will protect them from the upcoming battle. Even at the cost of your life. For you still cared about them, it's all you ever had. They were your life, it's about time you pay for your cowardice.

In a kneeling position, you prayed to the goddesses for your kingdoms safety, though you were never one for praying. But was it really your kingdom? Wasn't it your sister's?

With your prayer, you once again set off into the night, leaving Shadow behind. He kicked and neighed, but he knew you wouldn't come back for him. You gave him one last glance, placing one of your rings around his bridle as you left the stable.

...

 

The town... Everything was ruined...

The guardians had become monsters that creeped and crawled like spiders waiting for a fly to land in their trap.

The divine beasts rampaged, crying out in pain.

The castle was surrounded by evil energy and giant colums had rose from the ground. The sight before you had you terrified, but still, you had to trek on. Through the abandoned hallways, many monsters stood guard, waiting to strike. Through a lot of sneak potions, you had finally reached the top.

This is where the true story begins.


End file.
